More than just Confusion
by Transformers 0
Summary: A prequel story that centers on Fizz, her family, and her perceptions of life. Story is set in my AU - which means it isn't necessarily set in the show canon, unless you want to think about it like that. Get Ed belongs to Disney - not me.


**Happy New Year to all you** _ **Get Ed**_ **fans out there!**

 **This story takes place 1 year before Ed is old enough to join the Dojo Team.**

 **Which means that:  
** **Fizz is 10.  
** **Deets is 11.  
** **Loogie is 12.  
** **And Burn is 13.**

* * *

 **More than just Confusion**

 **Strength of Bonds**

Fizz Rodriguez groaned as she sat up in her bed. It was 7:21 am. She shuffled out of bed and slid her foot into her slipper. Letting her hazel eyes adjust to the dawn light, she made her way out of her room and to the Dojo kitchen. It was winter and once she exited her room, she felt the chill nipping at her small body. She was born prematurely, and was the human equivalent of a runt. Her parents didn't mind – they were good people who valued all life. Burn however, wasn't as sympathetic. His taunts got onto her nerves from time to time.

Fizz knew that aside from Ol' Skool, she would be the only one awake right now. They weren't required to get up until 8:00. She hunkered over to a cupboard, her metallic foot clinking on the duraplast floor. She opened a drawer to search for the remote that operated the heaters. "Bisto," she beamed as she found the device. After pointing the remote and pressing the button at the five heaters set out around the living room, she finally arrived at the kitchen. Fizz was a big eater – or as she insisted on being called, extreme omnivore – and she didn't mind variety. It was just that the Dojo lacked a big budget and other than some occasional intercontinental food, all they could afford was the normal food they were used to.

"Bean salad and tacos, or an omelet and some French toast?" the 10 year old asked herself. She then made up her mind.

"French toast it is – I want to make breakfast for Deets and Loogie too. They're just so kind to someone like me – unlike Mr Leader."

Fizz kneeled and opened the compartment where the pots and pans were stored. Then she opened the fridge, and using the pogo-spring she integrated into her prosthetic leg, she bounced up to get the butter and the eggs. The milk was an easy grab on her level, however.

Twenty minutes later, Fizz had already made a decent stack of French toast and three separate omelets when Deets trudged out of her room. The 11 year old stretched and rubbed her eyes, and not to mention took note of her mussed hair. She always tossed and turned as she slept. Her blue eyes lit up when she spotted Fizz at the kitchen table. They shared a sisterly bond and were inseparable despite their differences. She high-fived the younger girl before both took a seat. After they had prayed grace they started their morning meal. "You know Fizz, your cooking never ceases to amaze," Deets beamed.

"Well, I did learn from the best," Fizz grinned. After they had both finished and placed their dishes in the dishwasher, they changed out of their pajamas and got ready for the day. By the time they had returned from their rooms, they found Loogie placing his own used dishes in the cleaner. Then Burn strode out of his room, making his way to the pantry. He grabbed a bowl, some Coco Pops, the milk bottle and some Maltesers. "That's Burn's healthy breakfast for ya," Deets whispered to Loogie and Fizz. The trio shared a couple of giggles at that remark.

* * *

The delivery bell rang at 8:16. "Power up!" called Burn. Morphing into their courier outfits and mounting their respective rides, the team of four kids zoomed out of HQ. "Deets! You cover any deliveries you can while the rest of us get the drop," the leader ordered.

Loogie, Fizz and Burn had to head to a farm a couple of miles away from Progress to pick up the drop. "Any clues for the special? I'm drowning here," Loogie inquired. The inventor and leader shook their heads no before the girl replied, "This is a rare drop. I doubt even Ol' Skool can guess what it is until it enters our records."

They pulled up beside the farm's reception centre. "Pick up for Dojo Deliveries?" Loogie called, "You give 'em, we send 'em."

One of the farm assistants came up to them. "Ah, young couriers. I have what you need if you'll please follow me this way." As the kids followed, they passed a field on a hill where some sheep were grazing. Then a gigantic German Shepherd was let loose, barking and chasing the sheep down the steep incline. The kids watched in interest, until the big dog found interest in them. It charged at the fence and there was only enough time for the children to jump backwards with a shriek. The farm assistant came back to them, holding two packages. "Sorry about Percival – he's a maddening brute at times."

"Eh don't worry," Loogie laughed, taking one package and giving the other to Fizz, "Burn's like that at times."

"Hey!" Burn burst out, before launching an insult, "Alpha Pup!"

"Bloodhound!" Loogie shot back.

"Alright, break it up!" Dr Pinch grunted.

"Accurately speaking, the insults would be correct if reversed upon one another," Fizz broke in. Then she turned to the assistant.

"What's in these anyway?" she queried.

"Oh nothing important. Just some transplants from some over-abundant animals," the assistant replied. Fizz paled slightly, an uncomfortable memory seeping in the back of her mind. "How were they obtained?" she pressed on, hoping not to give any hints away.

"Oh we breed many animals here, kid," the assistant replied, "But sometimes there's too much too afford to take care of. So we put the animals into a machine called a Cleavex that takes away valuable organs and body parts that can be used in products or as transplants for other animals, then the Cleavex kills the body, which we then transfer to another machine which processes the corpses into food products."

Loogie and Fizz looked like they were either going to crap themselves or hurl up. "Those poor baby animals!" Loogie wailed melodramatically, while Burn shoved him and replied, "They don't kill the babies, dumb-head!"

"Actually, we do put babies in the Cleavex from time to time. Farms simply cannot afford to over-populate in this day and age," the assistant replied. Fizz's internal disgust increased tenfold at this news. "Come on, you two. We'd better roll," she called, summoning her scooter to her and hopping on. Loogie popped out his skates and Burn glowered at the inventor as he summoned and hopped on his bike. As they bade farewell to the assistant and rode away from the farm, Burn made a statement clear, "I give the orders here – I'm the leader, little miss builder."

"Don't call me little," Fizz bluntly replied.

"Well fuzzball, you may be superior to me in tech, but you lack the chops for _manly_ authority," Burn boasted.

"I wouldn't say that," Pinch spoke up. Burn turned to the muppet, "I don't remember asking you, froggy!"

"It's catfish – for the umpteenth time!" the doctor fish grumbled quietly to himself.

"If Deets were here, she would kick your sorry–" Fizz ranted, but was cut off.

"She would be too wimpy to do it. She has the guts, but not the will," the African boy retorted.

"That's because if someone had a will like yours they would not last until adulthood," Loogie chuckled at his quick wit, before spotting Burn's glare.

"Probably," he quickly added.

Burn averted his gaze from the 12 year old, and onto the highway ahead. "People, let's just focus and make sure that those new DNA showboaters don't jack us today!"

* * *

Deets clicked the button on her wrist communicator, which was beeping with a transmission. "Deets, come in," the voice of her best friend came through. "So was the pickup smooth?" the flyer asked. "In a way, yeah," Fizz's voice rattled through the comlink. Deets frowned, as she knew that Fizz usually tried to beat around the bush when she felt uncomfortable.

" _Oh great going, moron. She's sure to pick out something wrong_ ," Fizz mentally scolded herself.

"How many deliveries did you manage to cover while we were out?" the inventor queried, hastily changing subjects. "Around 20," Deets' voice crackled, "We're definitely rolling today!"

"We've re-entered the city," Fizz reported, "You need any help?"

"I think I'll be fine," Deets replied.

Suddenly Loogie's voice came over the comlink, "But we won't! DNA Clones are on the prowl!"

"Hang in there! I'll be over as soon as I can!" answered Deets, before switching off the comlink and applying full thrust to her jetpack.

* * *

 **I know that Fizz doesn't have a prosthetic in show canon, but I felt it would offer a little more nuance in my AU.**

 **Happy New Year and God bless you all!**

 **Don't forget to favorite/follow/review!**


End file.
